At present, along with the rapid development of optical fiber communication technology, PON access technology has become a main solution for FTTH. However, with respect to the installation work in the final 1 kilometer, the costs, convenience, efficiency, excellent optical performance and high reliability are essential.
With respect to FTTH connection, conventional fiber welding technology cannot be promoted in a larger area due to the high costs, limited space and high requirement for professional trainings. Consequently, the optical fiber terminal technology has become the best solution for FTTH access because of its convenience, efficiency and effectiveness.
The current quick terminal assemblies are generally straight-way type (i.e. straight insert or dry type) or pre-embedded style. Straight-way type quick terminal assemblies have no stable performance due to the limitation of the prior art. They cannot meet the requirements of FTTH. Generally, as to pre-embedded quick terminal assemblies, one end of the fiber and the ceramic ferrule are polished to be an end for connection of common connectors. The other end of the fiber is exposed with a certain length. The exposed part is mounted in a V-shaped groove, which is provided with a block to fix the connection between the access optical fiber and the pre-embedded optical fiber. During the connection, the gel is pre-disposed in the V-shaped groove and fiber locking device is provided. However, there are many problems in the prior art, such as, 1). as one end of the pre-embedded optical fiber is exposed out of the ferrule, it is likely to be broken; 2). the V-shaped groove is not made with high precision, the connecting optical fiber cannot be coaxially connected, leading to high insertion loss; 3). the V-shaped groove and the ferrule are made separately and fixed by adhesive. The product reliability is ensured along with the temperature change; 4). the product material is likely to age or deform after long-term service; and 5). the one-time successful rate is low on site assembly and 10% needs second assembly.